


Two in One

by kxttyuwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Poly, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxttyuwu/pseuds/kxttyuwu
Summary: Just a sad, fluffy and smutty story with Byakuya and Mondo !! Reader is male and the setting is before the memory wipes.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Two in One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to be a one-shot, but i wanted to make it into a multiple chapter story !! I'm not sure how many chapter i'll be putting, but i hope you can stay until the end !!

The time was currently 11:14 pm. You couldn't sleep..why? Well, one of your classmates, one you’ve been crushing on, had been staring at you throughout the day. You had no idea..why the Super High School-Level Biker, Mondo Owada, had been staring at you. You weren't even special! Your ultimate was pretty stupid..and so were you. You were disgusting, your room was a mess all the time, so were your clothes. They were always half tucked or just ruffled. Your h/c h/l was usually all over the place. Don’t get me wrong, unlike Toko, you did bathe but just always looked like a mess. Besides, you barely had any friends and never really talked to anyone so why? Was he just glaring? Did he just hate you? 

So many thoughts ran through your head at once, the only thing that snapped you out of it was your doorbell going off. ‘Who’s here at this hour…?’ You questioned yourself as you got up and stumbled to the door. “Y-yes..?” Your small voice spoke as you opened the door. Upon seeing who it was, disappointment washed over you. “Togami..?” You asked him why he was here, and why this late.

“Y/n, I have something to confess..may i come in?” He asked, a small tint of pink dusting his face. You nodded, opening the door and moving out of the way so he could enter. “Um..sorry for the mess..” You said, looking at the floor. It was covered in clothes, school work, and wrappers. “I don’t mind,” he said, “now, the reason i came..” He couldn’t keep his hands still. It seemed like he had something important to say, but was too afraid. 

“Shit..” He mumbled, seeming as if he couldn't get the right words out. Just as you were about to speak, he put his words to actions. His lips were on yours in seconds. You didn't kiss back, just stood there in shock. No, you actually started crying. “H-huh? Are you ok?” The look on his face was like he had done something wrong, which he hadn't. “What's wrong, Y/n..?” He asked again, this time taking a hold of your face. “T-t-this..isn't like you..y-your just t-trying to h-hurt my f-f-feelings a-again..” You said between sobs, making Byakuya’s face twist into a sadder expression. 

“Y/n...I know i've hurt you in the past but..it was only because i was trying to hide..my feelings for you..” He mumbled that last part, but you still managed to hear him. You just stared in disbelief. “I know it's hard to believe, but you need to understand why,” he stated, “I don't find you boring, or annoying like everyone else at this school. I’ve been watching you since day one and every time i saw you my stomach felt..weird. I tried to ignore these feelings by being rude to you, but it was only because i was in denial.” He took a deep breath as he took your s/c hands and held them softly. “You mean a lot to me, more than you mean to yourself. I know how you think of yourself, but I think the complete opposite!” He shouted softly, still making you flinch. “I hate how i treated you, but i also hate how you treat yourself,” he sighed, “especially when you do this..” with that, he pushed up your sleeves on your f/c hoodie, revealing your still fresh scars. 

Your eyes widened, “H-how did you..” tears started to form again, making you want to harm again. “Hey, I’m a very powerful person. I gained access to the cameras.” He pointed to the camera above your bed. “But listen, I need you to talk to me whenever you feel like this..please..” that was the first time you'd ever heard him say that word. Maybe he was being sincere..

“Togami..” you whispered, tears starting to fall, “I-I like you...but i also like M-” you couldn't even finish your sentence before someone came bursting into your room. “Y/n!” said a yelling Mondo, looking very out of breath. “Mondo..?” You questioned, tears still streaming down your face. How'd he get in? Well, you don't remember locking your door.. “Togami?! Why the fuck is he crying?!” Mondo yelled, balling up his fist, ready to strike Byakuya. “W-w-wait!” You placed your hands on Mondo’s chest, not that he couldn't just move you due to how weak you are. “What did this bastard do to you?! Why are you crying, and your arms..” All that anger Mondo had turned into sadness and concern. “Th-that was my own doing..a-and i was crying because..” you couldn't finish, so Byakuya finished for you. “I confessed that i like him, and kissed him as well.” Was all he said before pushing up his glasses. “So..im too late?” Mondo asked, looking down at you. 

Wait, what? Was Mondo going to confess as well? Togami already realized that, “He hasn't really given me a clear answer so maybe not.” He looked upset. “H-hey..” your meek voice croaked, “since we're being honest here..i think i like you both..” your face flushed lightly, but it was still noticeable. “Huh? Really?! After all he put you through?!” Mondo’s angriness had returned. You understood why, but hearing how Byakuya truly felt..just made your heart flutter. You obviously didn't agree with the bullying..but maybe it can finally come to a stop..right?

You explained to both of the taller men how you felt, they didn't quite understand, but they were both happy to see you smile. “S-so..if it's ok with you guys..could you both b-be my lover..?” Your face was truly a dark pink now. “As long as we both get you, equally.” Byakuya said, Mondo seemed to agree as well. Your face lit up and a big smile broke out on your face. You truly felt happy..it's been a long time since you had felt this way..

“You look so damn cute when you smile.” Chuckled Mondo, along with Byakuya. You felt so happy, but tears started to flow. Why? Why did you have to cry so much? “Hey, Are you ok?” Asked Byakuya, holding your face. “I-I think..they are h-happy tears,” you said between tears again, “I’m s-so happy!” you started to laugh as you engulfed them into a hug. They both hugged you even tighter.

After staying like this for a few moments, you built up the courage to ask, “Could you both s-stay?” You pulled away from the hug, hope gleaming in your eyes as you hoped they'd say yes. “Of course, cutie!” Mondo smiled, pulling you in for a kiss. “H-hey! I want to kiss him, too!” Byakuya chimed in, wanting a smooch as well. Mondo pulled away, letting Byakuya get a kiss. “I-i’ll take that as a yes.” You smiled sweetly. 

All three of you had gotten into comfortable clothing and cuddled on your bed. You were in the middle, both boys on each side. You could get used to this…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment <3


End file.
